Magneto vs Vader
by Curator
Summary: A couple of pleasant fellows meet for a nice chat


Magneto vs. Vader

Darth Vader and Magneto stood on opposite ends of the bridge of the Galactic Empire's flagship Star Destroyer. A dozen storm-troopers lay in a crumpled heap behind Magneto, their bodies crushed from the inward dentitions of their metallic suits. The bridge officers had fled in a panic moments after Magneto's arrival through the torn doors.

Vader stood fully erect, his breathing steady and deliberate.

"Bow before me." He commanded, raising his hand.

Magneto smiled, tapping his helmet.

"Your mind games have no effect on me, Lord Vader. Now, lets see what effect I have on you, shall we?"

Magneto raised his hand toward Vader, spreading out his fingers. Vader remained unmoved, his breath echoing throughout the chamber

"You overestimate your collusion." He said calmly, breathing. "The Emperor long ago foresaw your arrival. He outfitted me with alloys the ionization of which your powers have no effect upon."

Magneto frowned, his hand moving from it's empty gesture. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them, smiling.

"I have been in the presence of tyrants and emperors. They always fail to take into account their own surroundings."

Magneto gestured up suddenly, the control paneling beginning to groan and buckle.

"It seems the marsenite structure of your ship has not been altered, Lord Vader."

A massive section of the officer control panels abruptly liquefied, sheering up into a moving wave of undulating metal. Magneto pushed his hand forward, the influx rippling violently toward Vader. It was only at the last second Vader managed to ignite his saber, cutting through the metal crest which threatened to encase him.

"Impressive" stated Vader, the metal crashing behind him. Vader stood for a moment, then shot his saber across the chamber point first at Magneto's head. Within feet of his body, Magneto quickly shot a bearing toward the saber, turning in off and causing it to bounce harmlessly off of his helmet.

Vader's hand began to close in anger. Magneto stepped forward, then was suddenly seized motionless. Vader stared as Magneto felt his inner organs vibrate and squeeze. His bones began to bend, seconds away from breaking. Vader's breath filled the room as Magneto groaned.

Conjuring his strength, Magneto raised both arms with his hands pointing upward. The entire floor of the bridge began to ripple, it's metal structure grating loudly. Within seconds several hundred tons of metal bowled up in a horrific mass, cascading down upon Vader. Vader stepped back, forced to release Magneto. His raised his arms, but his attention only slowed the mass slightly. Magneto laughed coldly.

"What Jedi or Sith ever had the power to move a suspension bridge, Lord Vader? My kind is the rightful ruler...we are the evolved." Magneto frowned sadistically, pushing the metal forward. Vader began to slide back, his arms and legs straining. His breathing had increased as he moved his head down in exertion. After several moments of struggle, his breathing unexpectedly calmed. Vader rose his head.

"You underestimate the power of the DARK SIDE" He hissed

Summoning all his rage and fear, Vader pushed his power violently against the metallic mass, slowing it. The metal continued to advance, but Vader concentrated further, letting himself feel his jealousy of Magneto's power, letting it consume him. His used his own sense of belittlement against Magneto's power to enrage him, and the force burst out in brutal waves, stopping the mass in mid-air.

Both men stood with their power for a moment, then let the mass drop crashing to the ground. Magneto frowned as Vader stared, completely still.

"If I cannot win this contest" glared Magneto "Then no one will"

Magneto reached both arms sideways, and the Structure of bridge case began to crumple and crack inward. The vacuum of space hissed the air out fiercely. Vader put his hands on his belt.

"You would rather be destroyed than lose this contest?"

For the first time in 15 years, Vader smiled inside his mask

"At last, a worthy ally"

Magneto stopped, curious. "What do you mean, Ally?"

Vader breathed out loudly and slowly. The hissing air and metallic grinds stopped, and his breath echoed darkly over the silence.

"Come with me" he said gesturing out

"We have much to discuss."


End file.
